


A Wrong Shipment

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: An order of White Cabbages can't possibly go wrong.





	A Wrong Shipment

# A Wrong Shipment

"Nathalie, remember to purchase a new set of White Cabbages. I'm running low."

"Of course Mr. Agreste. We might get a larger shipment this time, on account of literally nobody wanting these because of you."

* * *

 

"One order of  _Pieris rapae_ to the Agreste Manor.Honestly, this order most likely makes us a weapons dealer, doesn't it Theo?"

"Probably. Not enough evidence to arrest us for accomplance, though, and they pay well."

* * *

 

"Happy Birthday, Alya!"

"Oh my God you guys!"

"Here, take this." Chloe said while handing her a large bag, filled with the assorted presents from the four friends to the fifth.

"Sweet, a Jagged Stone CD. Haven't heard of this one though. Wait, did you make this with him!?"

"Yea, Nette called in a favor, something about unpaid art, and had me DJ for Jagged's singing."

"You're the best, M. What's next, let's see. A homemade bee shirt!? Really Chloe!?"

"What can I say, I put time and effort into it, and I know you don't like how little Queen B merch there is."

"Thank you so much, Chloe" she said with a small hug, before reaching into the bag once more.

"Is this, is this a scrapbook?"

Within, there were pictures of Marinette and Alya's friendship, of Ladybug and the other Heros, of DJWiFi going to a dance.

"Thank you M, now let's see you Sunshine."

"I'm sorry, it hasn't come it yet. But, well, here's the receipt."

"A shipment of  _Coccinella septempunctata_ going to my father's zoo?"

"I funded a Seven-Spotted Ladybug exhibit! Dedicated to you, and the heros!"

* * *

 

"Let's go let's go let's go!"

"Slow down Alya. The ladybugs will still be there."

"But we're going to see them be released into their new home! There they are!"

And they were not there. Alya was horrified when a swarm of white butterflies poured out of the open box.

* * *

 

"Sir," Nathalie called from the lair. "I think we have a little problem. Come here please."

"What's the problem Nathalie?"

"Just come and see Gabriel."

Five minutes later, a hole opened in the floor. Five seconds later, he knew he would never be more pissed at ladybugs than the time he saw two thousand of them in place of his butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The heros haven't revealed themselves but they all know and they all know each other knows.  
> 2\. Marinette convinced people that the butterflies in the hero's memorial symbolizes forgiveness and salvation.


End file.
